30 Kisses
by Nightbringer3000
Summary: 30 short Ficlets featuring the couple Tidus and Yuna from Final Fantasy.
1. The Kiss That Started It All

30 Kisses 

**Disclaimers **on everything I don't own

Chapter 1 – The Kiss That Started It All

Fandom: Final Fantasy X

Couple: Tidus & Yuna

By: Nightbringer3000

Tidus and Yuna were best friends ever since they met in Besaid 6 months ago. That day was the same day Yuna accepted Tidus as her guardian. As a guardian you are supposed to protect your Summoner from any harm. In this case the Summoner was Yuna.

"Hey cousin Yunie! Are you okay?" Rikku asked. Rikku is one of Yuna's guardians, her cousin, and Rikku is very vivacious.

"Oh! I was just deep in thought." Yuna replied.

"About what?"

"Nothing . . . nothing at all."

"I know! You are worried about your return to Bevelle! Aren't you a little nervous too?" Rikku was sure of her answer.

The group is near the entrance to Bevelle. Yuna knows that the priests there are going to be overjoyed to see her there. Bevelle was Yuna's birthplace and she has lived there most of her life.

Yuna sighed, "That's only half of it, Rikku."

Yuna noticed how far back from the group she was and heard Tidus shout, "C'mon ya slowpokes!"

The two girls ran up towards the rest of the guardians.

"I bet you like Tidus!" Rikku was generating another conversation that Yuna really didn't want to participate in, "You're turning bright pink! It's obvious that you like him!" Rikku glanced at Tidus for short second and turned back to Yuna, "Aww! My cousin is in love!"

"In love with who?" Tidus questioned Yuna.

"Kimahri think Yuna not want to tell secrets to Tidus." Kimahri told Tidus, trying not to make Yuna too embarrassed.

Yuna turned pinker as she softly released the word, "Tidus."

"What's goin' on back there, ya?" Wakka asked as he looked behind him and saw Tidus and Yuna sharing a gentle kiss under the stars. "I never should have never asked."

"I love you, Tidus." Yuna said in a candid tone of voice. Then the couple began to canoodle again.

"Me too." Tidus replied.

"Can you two please stop the kissy stuff? We're almost in Bevelle!" Lulu said to Yuna and Tidus.

"Yah. I guess this should wait until later." Yuna replied.

"No! Save for your wedding, lovebirds." Auron, the meanie (as Rikku would call him) pointed out.

**Tidus is about 22 and Yuna is 25 are my guesses.**

This is for the LJ community 30Kisses and the theme is #30 Kiss


	2. Chocobo Racing

**Diclaimers **I don't own ANY of the characters including Yuna and Tidus, creatures like chocobos, or any other things from Final Fantasy X

30 Kisses 

Chapter 2 – Chocobo Racing!

Fandom: Final Fantasy X

Couple: Tidus & Yuna

By: Nightbringer3000

Yuna and her six guardians; Tidus, Rikku, Auron, Lulu, Kimahri, and Wakka were at the Annual Chocobo Races in the Calm Lands! The Calm Lands is a great place to relax unless you think fighting monsters is a good way to relax! Today we join the group in the marketplace in the middle of the Calm Lands.

"So, Yuna, are ya still intrested in Tidus, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Well, yes I still am. Is there something wrong?" Yuna replied.

"Well, I think that he's flirtin with a babe over there ya." Wakka said with disappointment.

"Wait! That's a stand to bid at you're both wrong guys!" Rikku interrupted.

Tidus ran back from the stand to get some Gil from Yuna. Then he ran back to the stand.

"Who did you bet on?" Lulu asked.

"Actually, I wanted to compete." Tidus said.

"Ooh! What your number?" Rikku asked.

"It's number 10!" Tidus yelled.

"Number 10 what?" Yuna _and _Auron asked.

"For once he speaks, ya!" Wakka yelled.

"In the Chocobo race." Tidus said and went of with the Chocobo to get ready.

"Wait!" Yuna yelled as she ran over to give Tidus a good luck kiss.

Then Tidus finally made to the starting line to get ready for the race with his Chocobo.

The announcer started his countdown, "Are you ready racer? Okay 3, 2, 1, GO!" he boomed and the Chocobos started around the track.

All of Yuna's guardians were rooting for the Chocobos they bet on but Yuna kept rooting for Tidus all the way.

"And the winner is. . ." The announcer started.

"C'mon you can make it number 10!" Yuna shouted before he could finish his sentence.

"Number 10!" the announcer screamed.

After about 15 minutes, Tidus came back with his wallet to show Yuna the 100,000,000 Gil in it! "You really got this much!" Yuna squealed as she jumped into Tidus's arms and kissed him.

Tidus is 19 and Yuna is 17 

The theme is #10

This story isn't going to go in the order the game does okay? And sorry for the lng break between updates!

This is for the LJ communitry 30Kisses


	3. Flashbacks part 1

**Disclaimers **on ANYTHING and EVERYTHING I don't own. This includes all the the characters, places and, creatures of Final Fantasy Ten and Final Fantasy Ten-Two.

30 Kisses 

Chapter 3 – Flashbacks Part 1

Fandom: Final Fantasy X

Couple: Tidus & Yuna

By: Nightbringer3000

This is a flashback from when Tidus and Yuna First met

A young blond haired man was laying on the shore of Besaid's beach, he was exhausted and unconscious. Wakka's blitzball team, the Besaid Aurochs, were practicing. Wakka just happened to notice him there.

Wakka walked over to him and nudged him to see if he was okay. "Hey man, are you okay?" Wakka asked still looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm Tidus." He replied.

"And I'm Wakka. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again.

"I feel sick." Tidus told Wakka.

"We'll take you back to my place, ya."

So they went back to Wakka's house so Tidus could rest. Tidus limped over to the couch, fell down on it and slept for a few hours.

Wakka was getting bored so he asked, "Are you ready to explore Besaid now?"

Tidus yawned and replied, "Sure," he was pretty excited now that he would be able to explore.

The two guys looked around Besaid then made their way to the front of Besaid Temple.

"Look over here! This is Besaid Temple where a Summoner named Yuna will try to begin her quest!" Wakka told Tidus.

"And you're telling me this because. . ."

Wakka interrupted, "I'm going to be one of her guardians!"

Then they went into the temple. Tidus was talking to a monk. Wakka went over with a few other people that were the other guardians and kneeled down to pray for Yuna. About 20 minutes later, a young girl stepped out of the door and climbed down the steps to see her guardians.

"I. . . I did it! I'm a Summoner now!" Yuna cried.

Wakka sprinted to Lulu, one of the other guardians, and they shared a kiss.

Then, Tidus decided to pull himself together and say something to Yuna, "Hi Yuna! My name is Tidus and I'm one of Wakka's friends. May I be one of your guardians?"

Yuna replied with a soft, unsure, "Thank you, Tidus."

Tidus is 19 Yuna is 17 

The theme is #1 Look Over Here!

This is for the LJ community, 30Kisses.


	4. Flashbacks Part II

**Disclaimers **I don't own ANY of the characters, creatures or other FF10 things mentioned in this chapter!

30 Kisses 

Chapter 4 – Flashbacks Part II

Fandom: Final Fantasy X

Couple: Yuna and Tidus

By: Nightbringer3000

Tidus was still in Besaid. It was evening and the whole village was gathered around a campfire and Yuna waiting for something to happen.

"Can you summon any of those things?" One man asked.

"Yes and they are called aeons." Yuna replied.

Yuna raised her rod and did something similar to a dance. Then a mighty bird-dragon creature flew from the sky and made a loud roaring noise to let the people know that he was here.

"Hello Valefor. Do you remember me?" Yuna asked.

Valefor nodded. Tidus was amazed by it's mighty look and serious looking face.

Wakka came running to the two of them.

He managed to say "Do you wanna stay at my house tonight."

The two replied, "Sure."

The three of them (Wakka, Tidus, Yuna) went to Wakka's house/hut.

"There's not enough room for both of us!" Tidus screamed.

"Oh, darn. I guess you could try going to the Crusaders' Lodge."

Yuna and Tidus walked off to the Crusaders' Lodge and got ready for bed. They found separate beds to sleep in.

When they got settled Tidus asked, "Are you okay, Yuna?"

"Well, I'm a little worried." Yuna replied.

Tidus didn't bother to ask why she was worried so he whispered, "Good night, Yuna"

Yuna got out of bed walked over to Tidus and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Tidus."

Tidus 19 

**Yuna 17**

**Part 2 in a series of 4 flaskbacks.**


	5. A Summoner's Duty

**Disclaimers **I don't own ANY of the characters, creatures or other FF10 things mentioned in this chapter!

30 Kisses 

Chapter 5 – A Summoner's Duty Part III

Fandom: Final Fantasy X

Couple: Yuna and Tidus

By: Nightbringer3000

"Kimahri! You're back!" Yuna exclaimed.

Yuna and her guardians were planning to go to Kilika.

"Where is Kilika?" Tidus asked.

"Kilika is another island about a day away from here by ship." Lulu replied.

"Hey guys! The ship is here ya!" Wakka exclaimed.

You could hear the sound of waves crashing as the SS Kilika arrived the dock in Besaid. The guardians formed a single file line with Yuna in front. Then they set sail!

Yuna and Tidus went into a hallway Yuna looked serious then she asked, "Tidus do you know what a summoner's duty is?"

"No not really."

Yuna replied, "A summoner's duty is to have a guardian that stays with them through the whole journey. A guardian protects the Summoner as she/he goes around Spira going to each temple and collecting all the Aeons. The Summoner has to get Aeons so they can help in battle. After the Summoner gets all the Aeons and travels the land of Spira it will be able to have the chance to rid the world of the evil Sin. Sin is the strongest enemy in the land!"

"Why are you telling me this Yuna?" Tidus asked.

Lulu and Wakka started walking around the corner to find Yuna and Tidus.

Yuna exclaimed, "That's exactly what I'm going to do!"

Yuna squealed and jumped into Tidus's arms and kissed him on his lips.

Kimahri and Auron came walking over ad talked with Lulu and Wakka.

"Is that what I think it is?" Auron screamed pointing at Yuna and Tidus.

** What will become of Yuna and Tidus? Find out in part FOUR of 30 Kisses **

The theme is #29 The sound of Waves 


End file.
